


Assorted Drabbles: Guilty Gear

by BARALAIKA



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Prolapse, Farting, Felching, Gangbang, Guro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Some hardcore Guilty Gear drabbles.





	1. Chipp: Prolapse, Felch, Farting

You know who deserves to get mercilessly reamed?  
  
Chipp Zanuff from Guilty Gear.  
  
I always thought he was pretty hot with those wide fucking shoulders, paving slab-tier chest, ripped arms and a super tight core, ass and legs… even if he’s the cringiest weeaboo to ever weeaboo.  
  
He’s the kind of guy that would scream like a stuck pig when he gets fucked, squalling and sobbing as his cheeks are pried open to show how his hole strains over his top’s dick. Chipp’s skinny, muscular ass is small enough that when let go, there’s not enough flesh to really grip his top’s cock. It just makes the abused ring of his new ass-pussy look all the more obscene and as he draws out, the flesh swells and Chipp’s guts threaten to go with it.  
  
_“Push.”_  
  
Chipp does as he’s told.  
  
Spit and precum make his disgusting pre-felch all the more vulgar, a slimy forced fart that’s followed up by the bulge of his cherry-red guts. The glossy wrinkle peeps against the rim of his gaped cunt and when he can’t push any more, they slurp back in as he’s left twitching.  
  
_“Again.”_  
  
The command is punctuated with a slap hard enough to leave a raw, red handprint on Chipp’s muscly asscheek.  
  
He whines and pushes again, only to be interrupted by another heavy spank; startled, his freshly-stretched ass snaps shut, swallowing air that comes out in a wet gout, along with more of his innards on the third push.  
  
It’s the start of a real pussy! Chipp should be so proud of himself, nobody would ever want to pass up fucking it. ❤︎


	2. Venom: Pool Hall Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> Venom is my absolute favorite man...he's so fucking hot.....if you don't mind, maybe a venom bukkake or hard pounding drabble? That would be awesome.

Venom… is so good, dude.  
  
Imagine him sucking the dick of every guy in his favourite pool hall and getting them to spunk on his perfect curtain of silky white hair, or on his beautiful dark skin. It slides down his body in greasy rivulets, dribbling down the strongly-carved valleys of his impeccable muscles, painting him glossy in the low light until he wipes a finger through it and lifts it behind his hair.  
  
He suckles on the cold cum as if it were some kind of delicacy instead of separating, salty run-off and pulls his clammy, sticky hair aside enough to expose his mouth to the men. They don’t hesitate; Venom’s pretty mouth is stuffed with cock, two at once making him gag and slobber as his tongue lashes them desperately. The taste makes him moan and his hands run over his body, smearing himself with a sheen of spunk. Disgusting.  
  
Luckily for him, it’s what his buddies like. They shallow-fuck his mouth and jack their cocks against any part of Venom that they can reach, rubbing themselves off to the sound of his gagging and slurping as he swallows every dripping he possibly can, until the pigs plugging away at his maw nut. Venom shudders as they dump gouts of fresh, stinking cum onto his tongue… then lets it sit there, letting it sink in.  
  
He rinses it around his mouth, coating his teeth and the walls of his cheeks, then lets his jaw hang open, inviting more; the men know just what to do.  
  
They take turns jacking themselves into his mouth and see how much he can amass, until it threatens to run from Venom’s lips.  
  
Only then does he swallow.


	3. Sol/Raven: Guro

Raven has an amazing ahegao when he’s fighting, so it has to be even better when he’s getting fucked. Getting his ass reamed by someone big and tough like Sol has to be one hell of an experience.

Full on rolled eyes, drooling, tongue everywhere, undignified howling… he probably pisses himself with excitement as well, totally losing control of himself when wrapped around a huge dick. Sol saws him apart, punishing the sick little fuck as he threatens to snap his neck or his waist by pulling his hair or his arms right back until his body is so taut, he could go at any moment.

Sometimes he does. He grapples Raven into his pit and fucks him into the ground in punishing pounds, clapping their balls together as muscle meets muscle in vulgar slaps. When he comes, Raven squeals and spunks out of excitement, but the noise hits Sol’s last nerve… so he twists the little cunt’s neck until it crunches and finishes unloading his hefty load into Raven’s twitching body.

He’ll be back for another round. Shame he’s out for the count and can’t feel a gutful of gear-seed gushing out of his ruined asshole. Maybe next time.


End file.
